All Around Me
by Mademoiselle Hydrangea
Summary: -reupload- He abandoned her for an agency. When he comes back he will have to face his conscious, his memories, and her.


"_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you _

_This fire burning through my being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand, I give it to you_

_Now you owe me, all I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you, I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed"- All Around Me, Flyleaf_

All Around Me

"Ando," I yell at the top of my lungs, while trying not to breathe in the fumes. The flames were everywhere now, fumes and smoke mixed together, making it harder to breathe. If that bastard didn't show up soon, we'll have to abort the mission. Dammit.

"Ando," I yell again. Dammit, this time I inhaled some of the fumes. I start coughing hoarsely, while still looking for that idiot. The flames are inching closer and closer. If we don't get out soon, the whole warehouse is going to fall on us.

Finally, my coughing is starting to subside. I take in another breath and yell, "Ando!"

"I'm here, stop yelling," he calls back, from somewhere in the flames. I peer through the flames one more time and sure enough I can see the bastard's shadow making his way to me. He finally makes it to me, with a smile on his burned covered face. I glare at him and question, "You have the disk?"

"Yeah, just what Persona ordered," he replies, giving me a mock salute. I glare at him even more but begin to lead him out of this damn, wretched, burning, warehouse. Even with our coughing, and the sounds of the flames eating away at the warehouse, I could still hear it. As if a soft whisper of hope, I can hear her voice.

_"You'll come back right? I'll be waiting; I'll wait forever…So just come back alive! Please, Natsume, please…"_

"Hurry up, Ando, or I'll leave you behind!" I yelled behind me.

"You wouldn't dare defy Persona's orders again, Natsume! This time for sure he'll kill her!" he yelled back. I cringed slightly as I took another running step. I hated that Ando was actually right for once. He would always be right when it came to that. Once you join this agency, all of those precious to you would be used as hostages to keep you in line. The agency would let them live their normal lives, but you screw up enough and their killed without a second thought. I wasn't going to lose her like that. She was all that was left of my old self. She was the only thing that mattered.

"The exit," I yell back to him, pointing ahead of us. He nodded his head in understanding and picked up his pace along with mine. We finally reached the exit to only find it barred down. I start punching at it senselessly; the fumes were finally getting to me. With bloody knuckles, I cursed to myself. That's when I noticed Ando was missing. Again.

"Dammit," I cursed as I began to look for him. Where the hell did he go this time?! We don't have time for this! She doesn't have time for this!

"Ando," I yell out into the flames. Not a single reply. Dammit! Where the hell did he go?!

"Hyuga, found another exit," Ando called out from the flames, raising his hand above the low flames to the right to me. I glance back at the first exit but there's no way I can bust that open. Especially when the fumes were killing me. Dammit. I ran towards where he was waving his hand wildly.

He had a smirk on his face as he pointed to a broken glass window. I glared at him and cursed at him. He rolled his eyes and said, "Let's just get out of here."

I agreed with him for once and followed him out through the shattered window. The glass pierced at my bare arms, and ripped my jeans but I could have cared less.

Outside, the cool night air greeted my torn face and body as we jumped out of the window and landed on the hard cold cement ground.

"Let's go," I ordered as I began to run. Ando followed me quickly, keeping up with my pace easily. We ran through the alleyway; I could hear the crackles, and the explosions of the burning warehouse behind us. Another explosion threw us to the ground.

"Dammit, where the hell are they," I said as I coughed out the dirt that I had almost swallowed. Ando was doing the same thing and he replied, "They'll be here soon enough. We just have to survive until then."

Yeah, easy enough. Isn't that what I've been doing for the past 3 years? Surviving?

_The wind blew calmly through the revived trees that surrounded the school. It was graduation. 3 years ago._

_"Natsume, you have to look at the camera or I can't take the picture!" she exclaimed, her lips pouting. I rolled my eyes at her and replied, "I have my memories, and I don't need pictures to remember the past."_

_She put her hands on her hips and said, "Sometimes memories aren't enough, Natsume. So please, at least look at the camera while I'm trying to take your picture."_

_I sighed and looked at the camera; no I looked at her. Her light brown hair was dancing in the soft wind; her light amber innocent eyes twinkled in excitement. She smiled at me as she raised the camera in her small hands. Then she said, "Smile!"_

_"Why," I asked, keeping a frown on my face. She pouted for she was one second off of taking the picture. She sighed and said, "Because you're graduating! You're free now Natsume! To live your life! Isn't that something to be happy about?"_

Free, huh? I was the farthest thing from being "free". That word doesn't even exist in the world I've been forced into.

I felt myself fall, and I started to close my eyes waiting to come into contact with the cold, hard, cruel, world. The last thing I saw before my eyelids completely closed down was her smiling face.

~*~

"_Congratulations, Ruka-pyon," she exclaimed happily as she gave him a hug. He returned the embrace and ruffled her head while saying, "Thanks Sakura."_

_I glared at Ruka for hugging her back. He of all people should know that I was the only one to touch her. He gave me an apologetic look. Then he said, "Congrats Natsume on graduating."_

_I shrugged and replied, "Yeah, you too."_

_He smiled back and I smacked his head lightly with my diploma. He tried to glare at me but began to laugh instead. I gave him a rare smile and returned my eyes to her. She was getting smacked by her so called "best friend" and Ruka's girlfriend: Imai. _

"_What did I tell you about touching him, baka," Imai said smacking her on her head. She giggled and said, "Its okay, Ruka-pyon's my friend! You can hug Natsume if you want!"_

"_No thanks," I replied as I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer to me as Imai shuddered at the thought. She smiled at me and embraced me. I could hear the sound of a camera taking pictures and I glared at Imai. She smirked and she laughed saying, "its okay Natsume! It's good to have evidence, you know!"_

"_Memories are evidence too, you know," I muttered under my breath. She smiled at me softly and tiptoed as she lightly kissed me. I returned the kiss and she sighed softly while saying, "Yes I know, but sometimes memories fade."_

"_You're going to forget me?" I questioned. _

_She shook her head, her light brown hair twirling. Her eyes seemed sad as she whispered, "I'm afraid you will."_

I groaned slightly as I rolled over. My eyes opened slowly to reveal that I was back in my dorm. I sighed. I was back in hell all over. Dammit.

I got up and looked over myself. I was still dressed in the clothes from my last mission; torn dark blue jeans, a black shirt. I combed my hand through my disheveled hair and got up and headed to the bathroom.

"_You should comb your hair sometimes, Natsume," she said as she brushed her soft fingers through my hair. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and muttered, "No, I prefer this."_

I flicked the lights on, relieved myself, and then began to wash my face. I glanced up at the mirror; I looked like hell. I barely recognized myself. Bags were under my crimson eyes, my bangs covered most of my eyes, and I needed to shave for sure.

I sighed when I heard a knock. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the door, where the person kept knocking persistently. I unlocked the door and glared at who it was.

"Rise and shine, Hyuga," he said, smiling.

I glared at him and replied, "Shut up, Ando."

He rolled his dark blue eyes and said, "You're in a good mood."

"What do you want?" I questioned, glaring at this spiky black haired man. He raised his hands and said, "No need to get pissed off at me. You can complain all you want to Persona."

"Now?" I questioned, my fingers combing through my black hair roughly. He nodded his head and replied, "He wants a full assessment on our mission."

"Fine," I replied roughly as I slammed my door closed and followed him through the hall. It was empty mostly, besides the other agents who got back from their missions. We gave each other silent nods of acknowledgement.

Soon we reached the headquarters. It had taken us less than five minutes. Ando led me to a private room and I entered alone.

Inside, a man with black spiky hair and red lustful eyes was waiting. I glared at him as I sat down in the chair across from him. He smiled sinisterly as he greeted me, "Natsume."

"Persona," I replied coldly. I hated this man more than anyone else in this damn agency. He was the reason I left her with a broken heart.

"I take it your mission was a success?" he said.

"Ando gave you the disk," I replied. He nodded his head and answered, "Yes, when we finally located you two, you were unconscious from the fumes, and Agent Ando was almost the same. You're both lucky to be alive."

"_You'll come back right? I'll be waiting; I'll wait forever…So just come back alive! Please, Natsume, please…"_ Her words came back into my mind, like a soft whisper of the wind.

I waited impatiently for him to continue on his speech on how we're valuable agents to this agency and how our great nation of Japan thanks us for our sacrifices.

"I'm permitting you a break," he said suddenly. I felt my eyes widen slightly before I returned it to slits and questioned, "You're what?"

"A break. You haven't had one yet, right? It's been 3 years since you last saw _her_ face, right?" he replied, his smile widening. I glared at him even more; I knew he was referring to her. He continued, "I'm giving you a small…gift for your hard work to the agency. But you say a word to _her_, about this agency or anything relating to the government and we'll kill her right before your eyes. Wont' that be fun, _Agent_?"

I threw the chair behind me, making it shatter against the steel walls. I grabbed him by his collar and roared at him in a deadly outraged voice, "Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!"

He smiled even wider now, and his fingers lightly dug into my hands. His eyes went to a murderous color as he replied, "We'll do whatever we have to ensure the safety of Japan. One life is nothing compared to the millions who live here. You should know that by now, _Agent_ Hyuga Natsume. Don't let your feelings come between you and the mission. Or we'll destroy the source of your feelings."

I felt my fury rise but I couldn't do anything. I dropped him back into his chair and stormed off to the door. I hated him, the bastard. I grabbed at the knob and twisted it open and let the door go flying. It banged against the steel walls; the hinges almost breaking.

"We'll get the car ready," I heard him say, with a smile. He knew he had won.

~*~

_Her smiling face. How long could I go on without seeing it? It was a day before graduation. The last day I would get to see her was tomorrow. I had to end this now. _

"_Mikan," I said to her. She twirled around, her light brown hair dancing wildly, her amber eyes bright and full of life and she asked, "Yeah, Natsume?"_

_I looked down for a second. How would I bring myself to say it to her? I would destroy her with these words. Then I looked up and stared straight down into her innocent eyes and said, "I'm breaking up with you."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise but she kept staring at me, her eyes barely blinking. Her soft lips opened and a soft whisper came out, "Oh."_

_I looked away from her, and stared at the crowd. Her pained face was like daggers to my heart. I couldn't look at her; after how much pain I just caused her. I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm leaving. So it's better that we break…up. That way we can both move on."_

_I heard her sniff. I couldn't help it, my eyes immediately went down to her, and my hands went to her face. I raised it slightly and she was crying; tears streaming down her face. She looked absolutely miserable. And I was the cause of that misery. _

_I bent down and kissed away her tears. She rubbed her nose slightly causing another sniff. And then she said, "I don't believe you."_

_I stopped; my lips were an inch away from hers. The work I had put into those lies were rendered useless but my actions. Her amber eyes stared at me accusingly as she said, "If you really were breaking up with me, you wouldn't be acting like this. You wouldn't be touching me. You wouldn't. Stop lying and tell me the truth."_

_I pulled her into my embrace and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Mikan. I can't give you the truth. The only thing I can tell you is that I'm leaving."_

"_Oh," she muttered. I embraced her even tighter, almost crushing her small fragile body. But she didn't even protest. She hugged me back; trying her best not to let me go. I lifted her face up towards mine and kissed. She threw her arms around me and kissed me back. _

"_I love you, Natsume," she muttered softly against my lips. I kissed her even more. I wanted to say it to her but I wanted her to move one. A part of me wanted her to forget me, but another wanted her to wait and remember. I couldn't say it. More tears streamed down her face as she said, "You'll come back right? I'll be waiting; I'll wait forever…So just come back alive! Please, Natsume, please…"_

"Hyuga-sama?"

"What," I questioned harshly as I stretched my arms. I was sleeping, huh? After all I always saw her there.

"We have reached Tokyo. Do you have any requests to go somewhere in particular?" the driver asked. I shook my head and opened the door while saying, "No thanks."

I shut the door behind me before I could hear his protesting and walked into a crowd. I blended in pretty quickly. Tokyo hadn't changed too much in 3 years. It still smelled like tobacco, people, and the constant ringing of cell phones. I had forgotten though how crowded Tokyo was. It was every few seconds that I was bumped into but I ignored them.

Honestly, I had no idea where I was headed. But before I knew it I was standing in the courtyard of my old high school. Her high school now. 3 years hadn't changed it at all. It still looked the same; same faded white paint, clear windows, and a few trees. 3 years…..that's right she was 3 years younger than me. So she's eighteen now, huh? She'll be graduating soon…

I sighed as I began walking away from the school. I flicked out a cigarette and got a lighted it. I took in a deep drag and breathed it out. I started smoking soon after I joined that damned agency. It was a way to relieve stress. I took in another drag and kept walking the streets. Seeing people smoking wasn't a big deal in Japan; pretty much everyone smoked.

I continued walking aimlessly through the streets, keeping my hands in my pockets. I had no idea where to look for her. She could be anywhere in this city. No, she could be anywhere in this country. After I left, the "government" came to her aid; she was living alone and had no relatives to go to after her parents died off 3 years ago. The "government" most likely relocated her so I wouldn't be able to find her in the short amount of time I was off of their leash. Pisses me off beyond words.

I took in another deep drag and let it out in small puffs. If she saw this, what would her reaction be? Would she laugh at me for making puffs of smokes or would she commend me for smoking in the first place? Either way her reaction ought to be amusing.

I continued walking. Soon I reached the shopping district. It's been a while since I've seen so many people in one place. Especially alive.

Department stores were everywhere, so were people. Talking, laughing, smiling; that's how life is supposed to be right, Mikan?

"_Nee Natsume," she said as she sat in my seat. I was leaning against the wall right next to it. I replied, "What?"_

Oh this memory. It was before graduation; in the beginning of the school year. She was a freshman, I was a senior. It was after school; she always came to my class to come and get me.

"_You need to start living," she said, her amber eyes staring straight at me. I looked at her questioningly and questioned, "Am I not alive?"_

_She shook her head lightly, her light brown hair bouncing as she said, "No, I know you're alive Natsume. But that's not living life."_

_I smirked as I grabbed a strand of her loose hair and began to play with it as I said, "Enlighten me."_

_She smiled one of those innocent smiles that drove me insane and said, "Just because you're alive doesn't mean you're living life. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy you're alive! I'm really, really, happy you're alive Natsume! But you need to start living life happily too. Life is too short; that's why you need to cherish each moment you have in it."_

Her words made no sense to me 3 years ago. But now I understand. Being alive and living life is two different things. How she even figured that out; that's what I wanted to figure out. But I never would; she's gone-

A flash of light brown hair. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. It couldn't be her. That's when I grabbed the brunette's shoulder. I felt the woman stiffen under my hold. Her light brown hair was cascading down her back freely. She turned her head slightly, looking over her shoulder. Her amber eyes seemed surprise as her lips opened slightly and breathed out, "Natsume?"

I released her immediately from my hold. I felt my eyes open wider as I stared down at her. It was really her. She actually grew some in my 3 years of absence. Her light brown hair had grown longer, with more waves towards the bottom. Her face wasn't as childish as I remembered it but her amber eyes still held the same innocence as one.

Those same amber eyes were staring right at me in disbelief as she waited. Waited for me to say something. I've done countless of things much harder and complicated than this. I've stole, destroyed, kidnapped, even killed yet I couldn't say anything to her. My reason for living life.

She turned completely around; she was facing me now. Her amber eyes were still wide in disbelief. Slowly she raised her right hand towards me. It was trembling slightly as she gently touched me on my cheek. She smiled that innocent smile that I've dreamed of seeing for 3 years as she breathed, "It's really you."

That smile that drove me insane; that attracted me to her did it.

I grabbed her by both of her wrists and pulled her into my embrace. I held her tightly in my arms as her stiffness began to disappear. I felt her arms wrap around me and I could barely her "silent" crying.

"Baka," I muttered into her hair as I gently kissed its softness. She looked up, her amber eyes glistening with tears that streamed down her face. I sighed and said, "Still using strawberry shampoo and conditioner?"

She blushed at it and muttered, "You're the one who's baka, smoking cigarettes."

~*~

She moaned softly. I sighed as I continued to stroke her hair. We were in her apartment that the "government" had given her. She had explained to me after she finally had calmed down that the "government" was helping her out; paying bills, ect. But she said she still decided to work at a part time; she wanted to support herself for once she claimed. She said she was surprised for the "government" had never tired to help her before but suddenly right after I left they were so willing.

Currently we were on her sofa; she was sleeping, her head resting in my lap. She really was a child. Taking naps in the middle of the day. It's been about 2 hours. She fell right asleep as soon as she brought me to her apartment. She keeps moaning and groaning with a soft small smile on her lips. She's driving me insane as she used to.

I stretched my arms up as I tried to stand up. She groaned and mumbled, "No, don't go."

I looked down at her and replied, "I'm not going anywhere, baka."

She opened her eyes and muttered, "You'll leave me, again."

I didn't have a reply for that. Her eyes stared at me accusingly, most likely remembering the time that I attempted to break her heart. She sat up suddenly and exclaimed, "What time is it, Natsume?"

"About 5," I replied, confused at what she seemed so surprised about. She got up to her feet and ran into her room. A few minutes later she comes running back out, now dressed in jeans and a white blouse with her hair tied in a loose pony tail.

Than she began stuffing her bag that resembled a sheep. Her amber eyes glanced at me several times during this process.

I got up, stretched my arms, and asked her, "Where are you going?"

"My part time," she sighed in defeat.

"Do you hate it that much," I questioned, with a smirk on my face. She tried to glare at me but failed. Instead she replied, "I don't want to go."

"You sound like a spoiled child," I said. She glared at me with more effort and yelled," "Am I really that spoiled that I want to stay with you rather then go to a stupid part time?! Is it really that selfish that I want to stay with you while you're still in my sight?! I don't know when you're going to leave again or anything and I'm-"

She stopped suddenly, her fingers covering her lips and the words that were coming out. She looked away and flung the sheep bag onto her back and walked towards the front door. She stopped at the door; her fingers holding onto the door knob.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I…I promised myself I wouldn't snap at you. Yet I did…Sorry."

I followed her and stood right behind her, placing my hand on the door. I should be the one apologizing. It wasn't even her fault the mess I forced us into. I could have refused the offer to go into the agency; I could have been with her these last 3 years. But I chose not to. I chose the agency to help her. To support her. I knew that if I went into college, the most support I could give her would be random part times that paid at most minimum wage. The agency said they would get the "government" to help her and ensure her survival.

"You shouldn't apologize; I'm the one that should," I replied. She spun around; she was facing me now. Her amber eyes were furious but tears threatened to overflow. She yelled back, "And why should you? Just because you left me for 3 years, is that why you should apologize? I told you to live your life, didn't I? I understood that you couldn't be with me forever. That you would leave me. I understood all of that. Yet, yet-"

I pulled her into my embrace, stroking her light brown hair. She began crying into my chest and whispered to me, "Yet I wanted you to stay. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be selfish and ask you to stay with me; to not leave me. I wanted to so much. I didn't want to be alone. But I wanted you to move forward. I wanted you to leave me behind and not wait for me. Even though I said to you that I'd wait, honestly I didn't want to wait. I wanted to go after you rather than wait. So I could catch up to you one day and I can walk the same path as you; hand in hand."

That's when I crashed my lips onto her soft ones. She reacted immediately; throwing her arms around my neck and tiptoeing to get closer. 3 years since I've felt her soft lips against my hard ones. She moaned as I slid my tongue into her warm mouth. Her tongue waited patiently as I retraced her warm mouth. Then I massaged her tongue and in return I received a soft, innocent moan.

We broke off, both of us gasping. Her eyes had become the most beautiful shade of amber I had ever seen. I wanted more of her. I wanted to make her mine. Mine alone. Her lips brushed against my own and I pressed my lips hard against her own. I was pressing her against the door; not allowing her to escape. But she showed no fear as she returned my kiss. If anything she seemed happy.

I stopped and pushed her lightly back. Her amber eyes seemed surprised and I said, "You'll be late."

She pouted but nodded her head. She smiled that innocent smile of hers and said, "Fine, I'll go to my part time. Please, be here when- wait ignore that."

I brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her on her forehead and said, "Catch up with me, or I'll leave you behind."

"I'll be with you soon," she replied as she kissed me softly on my lips for the last time.

~*~

In the end, I left her for the second time.

Soon after she left for her part time, I received a call from Persona requesting me to return to the agency. This time it would crush her. She would return to her apartment full of hope that I would be there, but end up finding it empty. This time, I couldn't even say goodbye.

It's been 7 years since then; 10 years all together since graduation.

She's graduated by now, hopefully. She should have finished college and now she's living her life.

Is she happy?

I don't know.

Do I want to know?

I don't know that one either. I think to myself that I want to know if she's living happily. But then I fear. I fear that I've ruined her life. And that's she's suffering because of me. The last scenario is more than likely.

"The doors are closing."

There are people all around me, crammed into one small train. I'm standing right next to the doors that just shut close. It's been a while since I've rode one of these. 10 years to be exact.

I'm on another "break". Not that it really matters. I'm leaving Tokyo and who knows where I'm going. I went back to her old apartment from 7 years ago but she wasn't there. The neighbors said that apartment's been vacant since she graduated and left without another word. They asked me frantically if I knew where she had gone but of course I didn't.

I leaned my head against the door's windows, glaring at the passing scenery of Tokyo. The place I once called my home. It all blurred past me. It no longer was my home. My home was her. Mikan. It always would be her.

We were out of the city now; small suburban's passed by, along with rice fields and forests. Sometimes I would see children playing near a creek, laughing at each other. Other times I would see nothing. Absolutely nothing. For there was nothing to see without her.

All the other agents at the agency told me that I should go find someone new; move on. I couldn't. I didn't even try. I wouldn't move on until I knew she had moved on and was happy at where she was. It was the last thing I would do for her after all the problems I caused her.

The train stopped and people got off and some boarded on. I moved and sat down at an empty seat while still staring out the window. Many people had gotten off so most of them blocked my view. It was hard to believe that I could have been one of them; normal. I could have lived my life normally rather than get into the government's agency. I chose not to and I regret that.

While people watching someone caught my eye. A single woman sitting on a bench, reading a book. She was wearing a dark brown shirt and a white skirt that went down to her ankles. Her small hands brush her light brown hair out of her face and to reveal the familiar amber orbs I dreamed so much about. She looked up as if someone called her name and she glanced around. Then she looked straight at me. Her eyes widened in surprise and mine in disbelief. She stood up, dropping the book onto the cement ground.

Someone was tapping on the window next to me. It was a man, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He smiled at her and waved as he got up to disembark. He noticed my preoccupation on her, smiled, and said, "Sorry if I bothered you. That's my childhood friend, her name's Sakura Mikan. I'm surprised she even waited for me."

So it was her. I smiled at myself and said to him, "Tell her that an old friend from high school says hi. And tell her she no longer needs to run after me."

He looked confused but nodded his head as he walked off the train. I returned my eyes to Mikan; her eyes were even wider as she watched the man come off. She ran to him and smiled. I could see her lip trembling slightly as he told her what I just instructed. Her eyes went back to me and I smiled sadly while mouthing, "I love you."

Those 3 words I was never able to say to her. Even now I couldn't say it to her. I could only mouth them.

Her light brown hair was dancing with the wind as it blew hard. Her hands immediately went up to her face to stop her hair from whipping her. But her eyes were on me. She began moving towards the monorail, first hesitantly, then running tears running down her face. Baka; it'll ruin your light make up.

"The doors are closing."

I mouthed silently at her, "Goodbye."

And even with the train beginning to move, people talking, I could hear her voice shouting, "Natsume!"

* * *

**i wrote this story past summer under the pen name of eye of destruction and echo of silence....i've decided to re-upload it onto this site since i've decided to come back to the fanfiction world. it's kind of a present to all of you^^**

**please review^^**

**alice in murderland**


End file.
